Season Five
''The Great War is the fifth and final season of ''Stupid Mario Brothers. The synopsis revolves around the war between the Mushroom Force, the Legion of Villains, and the Bay of Darkness, with both Mario and his friends along with the Bay of Darkness, trying to defeat Ganon and his henchmen, whom are villains whom have previously appeared or even died (such as Nox Decious and Blaire Vherestorm). The season began on February 12, 2012, with the airing of "Dark Dookie" and ended with 15 episodes on June 5, 2012, with the airing of "The Super Mario Brothers." Background Season Five was announced at the end of Season Four / Episode 60. Due to The Clicking Noise (done by Rich Alvarez during the summer of 2011), Season Five was delayed to 2012. In December 2011, it was confirmed that Season Five would be the final season due to difficulty with the continuity. Alvarez states that they will make non-canon sketches afterward and are working to make Season Five the best season ever. Like Season Four, it wasn't released in January because of complications with the script. Forces The Mushroom Force The Mushroom Force are the main protagonist group. They intend to counter all evil who want to invade the Real World. In "The Business Man and The Ape," the Mushroom Force and the Bay of Darkness became allies to defeat Ganon. Members: * Mario - Leader (Killed by the Darkness - Revived by Link using the Artifact) (Defeated Ganondorf and has returned to the Mushroom Kingdom with Luigi) * Luigi (Defeated Bowser and has returned to the Mushroom Kingdom with Mario) * Wario (Left the Group but decided to come back - Broken Up With Mona but was informed of what was at stake and had a change of heart) (Left in critical condition but recovered and said farewell to Waluigi and was last seen walking off into the sunset with Mona to live out the rest of their lives together) * Donkey Kong (Wounded - Mortally injured by Nox Decious) (Shown recovered and married Pauline like he promised) * Solid Snake (Wounded - Shot by Blaire Vherestorm) (Killed by a heartattack, Revived by Dr. Naomi Hunter) (Shown recovered and was last seen making out with Naomi after she confessed her love for him) * Ness (Last seen walking off into the distance by himself with his bat in his hand) * Yoshi (Wounded - Mortally injured by Nox Decious) (Recovered and served as Best man at Donkey Kong's wedding and was then seen eating an apple by himself) * Ryu (Wounded - Severely injured by ninjas) (Recovered and was seen having fun with Ken who also recovered) * Brock (Last seen throwing a Pokeball back and forth at Gary in a friendly manner perhaps suggesting the two have decided to become friends) * Gary Oak (Last seen throwing a Pokeball back and forth at Brock in a friendly manner perhaps suggesting the two have decided to become friends) * Mona (Left the Group - Broken Up With Wario) (Returned and saved Wario by bringing him to Naomi for care and was last seen walking off into the sunset with him to live out the rest of their lives together) * UPS (Last seen walking off into the distance and singing) * Dr. Naomi Hunter (Helped Wario and Snake recover and confessed her love for Snake kissing him passionately and was last seen still doing so) * Professor Oak (Last seen dancing in his house) * Link (Sealed in the Dark Realm by Ganondorf) (Killed by the Darkness, Revived by Merlin) (Deceased- Died by placing his spirit in Mario so he can fight Ganondorf but tells him in time a new Link will take his place and continue from where he left off) * Merlin (Deceased - Killed by Ganondorf) (Can communicate with Mario through his head) (Sacrificed himself by placing his spirit in Mario so he can fight Ganon but tells Mario he'll live on in him) * Waluigi (Voluntarily Placed in a Coma so the Rest Group Could Recharge their Powers, Currently has temporary narcolepsy from pushing himself too hard in battle) (Recovered briefly to give Wario information on the Darkness and then fully recovered saying goodbye to Wario and wandered off into the night to find Walgina and live a normal life) The Legion of Villains The Legion of Villains are one of the two antagonist groups. Each member has a different goal to one another, but they fight as a squad. Some members have had a feud with members of the Mushroom Force long throughout the series. 5 members have been killed, 1 is unknown, and 3 have left the group. Members: * Ganondorf - Leader (Deceased- Killed by Mario with the Master Sword and the combined help of Link, Merlin, and the Darkness) * Bowser (Defeated by Luigi and has returned to the Mushroom Kingdom with Kamek) * Nox Decious (Killed by Wario Body {Season 2}, Killed by Luigi of soul {Movie Act II}, Revived by Ganondorf) (Deceased- Killed by the Darkness) * Zubashi (Won the war after the deaths of many Ninjas and Pirates while Captain Morgan passed out and then left with Gangles to see a movie seceding the two of them from the League of Villains and were last seen happily leaving a Chili's together) * Master Gangles (Won the war and was the only remaining Ninja besides Zubashi and went to see a movie with him seceding the two of them from the Legion of Villains and were last seen happily leaving a Chili's together) * Various Ninjas (Most Deceased- Some may have survived but the only two shown alive at the end were Zubashi and Gangles who left to see a movie together) * FedEx (Unknown - Presumably killed by UPS) * Scott Masterson (Deceased - Killed By Donkey Kong and Cannibals) * Pauline (Voluntarily left the Legion of Villains and said that they would never see her again) (Killed by Mario, Revived by Ganondorf) (Returned and married Donkey Kong presumably having a change of heart from before) * Kamek (Returned to the Mushroom Kingdom with Bowser) * Tommy Vercetti (Deceased - Killed by Snake) (Killed by Max Payne, Revived by Ganondorf) * Blaire Vherestorm (Deceased - Killed by Waluigi) (Killed by the Darkness, Revived by Ganondorf) The Bay of Darkness The Bay of Darkness was the second group of antagonists until "The Business Man and The Ape" when they joined the Mushroom Force to defeat Ganondorf as they can not do it alone. They are led by the Darkness and have a vast army of pirates. 1 member is dead, 1 member is asleep, 1 member is wounded, but has recovered and 1 has left. Members: * The Darkness - Leader (Deceased- Killed by Nox Decious) (Placed his spirit back into Mario to help fight Ganondorf and now lives on inside him) * Ken (Wounded - Severely injured by ninjas) (Recovered- Was last seen having fun with Ryu who also recovered) * Various Pirates (Most Deceased- Unknown as some were shown leaving though most died) * General (Honorably discharged - Released by the Darkness because of his wife and kids) * Captain Morgan (Passed Out Drunk from his own Rum) (Was woken up thanks to Pirate Crunch cereal and helped fight Zubashi and the ninjas. Passed out again when attempting to perform a special attack on Zubashi and Gangles and is presumably still passed out) * Pirate Crunch (Was last seen going off to the house to eat his cereal) Episodes Trivia *Like Season Three, one of the final episodes was delayed due to either editing problems or additional scenes. "The Super Mario Brothers" was delayed 3 weeks like "Bloody Confrontations," only this time was editing reasons and due to shooting extra scenes. *Just like Season Four, there is no intro or opening with an exception of a standard title card for the premier and finale (Episodes 61 and 75) *This is the final season due to the lack of actors being available and possibly Rich Alvarez running out of ideas. *The main antagonists of Season Five are Ganon, King Bowser, and Nox Decious. Those are the main antagonists of the series as well, but Ganon is the first. *Kent Melville portays Link as a brief cameo in Episode 75 for the final time which saved RMA from a critical cop-out of Mario being able to pull out the Master Sword because it is established in The Legend of Zelda franchise that only Link or the person entitled under The Hero Of Time choosen by the Goddesses of Hyrule can pull out the Master Sword, as seen when Link's descendants have to save Hyrule that takes place hundreds of years into the future. *According to Kevin Chamberlain in his Chamberlain Court #5 video , he has little bit of knowledge of characters who didn't make it in the Season. Captain Falcon was one of them to be played by an actor name Alex, but it was cancelled for unknown reasons. John Marston from Red Dead Redemption was another possible character and Alvarez said he would play the role, but the character was not included. Another possible character was Bill Rizer from the Contra series, which was an idea by Chamberlain himself, but Alvarez hadn't considered it. *Chamberlain offered to help Alvarez with Season Five to make it the best ever, but all of his requests were denied without a second glance. Chamberlain then threatened to leave the show and take Yoshi out altogether. Muller managed to keep Chamberlain in for staying, but he was still annoyed that his ideas being rejected. One of his ideas was where an army would attack the heroes and take over the house to have an advantage over the heroes. Following the end of the season, Chamberlain left RMA Productions because he felt he had nothing to gain from continuing to work with them. *The majority of the villains are recycled villains from previous installments, due to Ganondorf's power to resurrect Blaire, Pauline, and Nox Decious. *This Season has more filler than previous installments that is considered a waste of screen time according to critics. Richie has said that this was because even though he wanted to write a ten-episode season, fans expected/wanted fifteen. *This was the most critical Season of the series that it caused Richard to explain the plotholes in a seperate video and to record the extra scene with Wario and Waluigi talking about Snake's fight against Blaire, to insult critical fans who got annoyed by the narcolepsy running gag, and information on the Darkness' change due to being the dark half of Mario. *Many consider Episode 75 to be a short Act III to bring the series to a close. See also * Season One * Season Two * Season Three * Season Four * Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie Category:Season Five Category:Seasons